


The Ainsworth Family

by DoctorTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is Harold Ainsworth, New face, Parselmouth Harold Ainsworth, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Slow To Update, Snake familiar, Wicca family, Witchcraft, new life, new name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: The title will probably change at a later date! I feel it's hard to make a title when you aren't even sure of the story itself.Also! Please tell me if there is any grammatical mistakes! This is unbetaed at the moment





	1. Harry to Harold

**Author's Note:**

> The title will probably change at a later date! I feel it's hard to make a title when you aren't even sure of the story itself.
> 
> Also! Please tell me if there is any grammatical mistakes! This is unbetaed at the moment

Harold or better known as Harry Potter ran away from the Dursley’s home around early June. Even though it was a month ago, he’s already found a nice loving family who took him in. The family who took him in where all squibs, however, they did practice Wicca. An old religion that is based around nature. Ainsworth was the family’s name, which became Harry’s new name. Harold William Ainsworth. Rose, the mother, had found Harry in a tree hollow, one wintry night, she wrapped him in many blankets and took him home and warmed him up and fed him.

Rose’s husband, whose name was Edgar had built a fire to warm the poor shivering boy up. After getting the story from Harry, now Harold, which was about how the boy was abused physically and verbally, they decided to get a blood adoption. Even though they were squibs and didn’t have any children, they adopted Harold. Harold’s appearance didn’t change much, his hair became more straight like and his skin was a darker tan. He was small for his age, about four feet, which was small compared to the average height of an eleven-year-old boy.

Harold was a happy child. He had two doting parents, and a lovely cottage to call home and even a Van Cat, who had two different colored eyes, one blue and the other green. The home was surrounded by beautiful trees, a huge Willow tree out front and even some Alder trees around the cottage. Harold would climb those trees all the time that Edgar eventually built a treehouse in one of the English Oak trees.

Today was Harold’s 11th birthday, July thirty-first. Rose was in the kitchen making his favorite cake, a Dundee cake. Harold was playing with Ambrose, his cat, out in the front yard. Edgar was out back chopping firewood.

“Mum! Look at this!” Harold calls to his mum as Ambrose does a trick in the air. Rose looks out the kitchen window and smiles. “Aw sweetie, that’s a wonderful job teaching him that” Harold smiles and goes back to playing. Harold knew his parents weren’t able to do magic like him, but he didn’t mind, as long as they loved him and could tell him all about magic. He loved learning about Wicca, it was so fascinating to him, that even without magic, they could technically still do some form of magic.

There was a holiday tomorrow, Lammas. Lammas is one of the first out three harvest festivals. They mark the holiday by baking a figure of the god in bread and eating it, to symbolize the sanctity and importance of the harvest. They have fun, give thanks and celebrate.

Harold thought that even though his parents couldn’t do magic, they still appreciated it, and just celebrated it in a different form. Harold learned how to meditate and calm himself when the need arises. Harold also found out he was an empath, he was highly attuned into other people’s energies and emotions to others. Even though he was an empath, he had good control over his emotions. He also always had to have a break from big crowds and social interactions.

It was a big day today, it was his birthday, and an owl just swooped down and gave Harold his Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft acceptance letter. “Mum! Mum, look at what I’ve got!” He ran into the house, holding his letter above his head and he ran over to his mum. Rose looked up from the cake and saw Harold holding his letter. She turned slightly to yell at her husband “Edgar! Come here quick!” She wiped her hands on her apron and gathered Harold into her arms. “Aw, my little boy has finally gotten his letter!” She twirled around and listened to him squeal with laughter.

“What’s all this about?” Edgar asked from the doorway. He smiled when he saw his wife and son smiling with glee. “Did someone get his acceptance letter?”

Harold nodded with a smile “Da, I’ve finally got my letter” He waved his letter in the air. He was beyond giddy with happiness, he couldn’t believe he got his letter, he didn’t think he’d get it, seeing as he was with a new family and not with the Dursley’s anymore.

He got down from his mum’s arm and sat at the kitchen table, “Is it okay if I open it?” He asked looking up at his parents. They both nodded and sat next to him.

_ To: Harold William Ainsworth _

_ 63465 Mugwump Street _

_ Port Glasgow, Scotland _

  
  


**Dear Mr. Ainsworth,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_ McGonagall _

Harold looked up at his parents with a big smile on his face, “Does this mean we need to send a letter right away?” He couldn’t sit still, he was so giddy with excitement. His parents looked at one another and then at him and smiled “Of course sweetie” His mum replied, “If you want to, you can send the owl yourself”

Harold jumped up and kissed his mum’s cheek “Thank you, Mum, I’ll be right back” He ran out the back door to the area where they offered the owls to rest. Rose smiled softly and then turned to Edgar “What should we do? We can’t exactly take him to Diagon Alley, you know”

Edgar sighed and nodded “I know, but we just have to wish for the best, don’t we?”

Rose nodded sadly and watched out the window as the sunlight cast her in a picture-perfect way.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say I hope you guys are the story so far and that this story is unbetaed at the moment. 
> 
> I just wanted to note that the underlined iltaic is paseltongue
> 
> https://ahogwartsstudent.wordpress.com/2017/11/02/hogwarts-timetable/  
that link is an example for the timetable I use in this story, so if you want to know Harold's timetable there you go!

It was a rainy day when Harold Ainsworth was boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Rose was silently crying as she hugged her son close to her, “Now, you be a good boy this year and get good grades and no matter what house you are put into, we will always love you”

Harold smiled big as he hugged his mum and mumbled into her shoulder “I know I know, I promise to behave and make good grades” He then turned to his Da and gave him a big hug “Bye Da, don’t have too much fun without me” He looked up and smiled.

Edgar laughed and ruffled his son’s hair “Of course not, how could I ever have fun without you?”

They all laughed and then said their goodbyes and one last hug as the train whistled. Harold got on the train and started waving out the window as the train pulled forward. “Bye Mum and Da! I’ll miss you and I promise to send letters!” The train pulled further away as his Mum replied “We’ll miss you too sweetie! Have fun!” At last, the train was no longer in the station and well onto its way to Hogwarts.

After a long train ride, a nice nap and a change of clothes, Harold was at Hogwarts. It was enormous, simply enormous. He gasped and awed at the magnificent sight. He had never seen anything like it before, he had, of course, heard all about it, but never before seen it. He couldn’t wait to describe it to his parents.

He was giddy with barely concealed excitement as all the first years followed after a large man, whose name was Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. All the students boarded small boats that seated three to four students each. Harold watched as the boats rowed themselves and they came closer to Hogwarts.

The students dropped their belongings off at the front and everyone followed after a stern-looking adult. Her name was Professor McGonagall and she was leading the first years to be sorted in the Great Hall.

“Now. As I’ve said before, the sorting hat will place you into the house you belong into and I wish you all the best of luck.” She told the first years and then lead them through the great hall’s doors.

Harold was floored. There were so many things to look at, floating candles, the night sky, the decorations, and so much more. As they got to the hat, they all squeezed into the front and spread out.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started calling names, “Susan Bones!” A small girl approached the seat and the Professor placed the hat down “Hufflepuff!”

Everyone cheered and the next name that was called was Hermione Granger, she got into Gryffindor, as well as Ronald Wesley. The names were quickly called until Harold’s name was called. He was beyond nervous, but he walked with purpose and sat on the chair. The hat hummed “I see if it isn’t Mister Harry Potter, or should I say ‘Harold William Ainsworth?’ Where should we put you? Hmm, you would do great in Gryffindor, as well as Slytherin.” The hat was silent for a moment before he yelled out “Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table cheered and clapped their hands as Harold bounced down the stairs and joined the table. A young boy with blonde hair turned to him. “Hello, the name’s Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you” He held out a hand.

Harold smiled and took his hand and shook it “The pleasure’s all mine. My name’s Harold Ainsworth”

Malfoy smiled and took back his hand as he pointed to others, “That’s Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.”

Harold nodded as he said hello to the others. He looked around as the rest of the students were placed into houses and when that was over, the Headmaster called everyone’s attention back.

“I am so very happy to see new faces and old for a new year, I hope your summers were wonderful and filled with joy. Now, all I have are some announcements. First of all, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, asks for students to stay away from the third floor if you want to avoid certain death and lastly the Forgotten Forest is forbidden to all those who do not want to lose their sanity. With that, let the feast begin!” He clapped his hands and all kinds of food appeared before the students.

Harold dug in the food right away and moaned with delight at all the flavors that hit his tongue.

“Ainsworth, it’s like you’ve never tasted anything like this before” Came a drawl from his left. He turned and saw that it was Malfoy.

“Well, I haven’t exactly had anything like this before” Harold replied after swallowing. Malfoy huffed and returned to his food. Harold didn’t know what to eat, so he tried everything that looked good to him.

After the feast was over, everyone got up to go to their common rooms. The Slytherin’s common room was in the dungeons. Professor Severus Snape was the head of the house. He leads them to the portrait that would allow the students to leave and exit. “You must know the password in order to enter, and you must remember that, as well as remember that the password changes every week. Pure-blood!” Snape called out and the snake on the portrait opened.

All the students gasped as they saw the lights and the violent green and silver colors pop out at them. The students filed in and gathered around in the common room. “Right, since you are in this house, I want you all to know that we treat each other like family, and if you and another person get into a fight, it will not leave this room and you will duel to figure things out. Is that understood?” Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at every student. A chorus of “Yes Sir’s” were heard from the students.

Harold was in awe that he didn’t say ‘Yes Sir’, he was too busy taking in every magnificent thing.

“Mister Ainsworth, is there something of more importance to you that you can not answer me?” Snape called to Harold.

Harold jerked his head around and stare at him before replying, “Ah, no sir. There isn’t any of importance sir.”

Snape hummed and jerked out a nod before continuing to talk “Like I said before, the password changes every new week and we are family. I suggest you make the most out of it. Boy’s corridors are upstairs on the right and girl’s corridors are upstairs and on the left. Lights out at ten, sharp. No later. Goodnight.” With that Snape spun on his heel, with his cloak flowing behind him and he left.

Harold was the first to bounce with a skip in his steps, upstairs to his living quarters. When he opened the door to the room he found a total of four beds, two on the right and two on the left, he found his stuff on the left side and went over to settle everything. By his bed which was covered by a dark green cover, there was a desk with paper and ink already set out as well as a stack of books and his timetable for tomorrow.

His familiar, a boomslang snake, was sitting on his desk as well. His snake was in his terrarium and his name was Niven “_Hullo Niven, how are you?_” Harold spoke in parseltongue, a rare language, which allowed you to speak to snakes.

_ “I am well Master”_ Niven flicked his tongue and nodded his tiny head up and down. Niven was a non-magical snake, one Harold accidentally let loose in a muggle zoo one day. Ever since then, the two have been joined at the hip so to speak. It took Harold a while to teach Niven how to speak English properly, he used to speak in broken phrases. Niven also understood plain English as well, it was good to have in case someone caught him talking to his snake.

Harold smiled and picked Niven up, _“That’s good, I hope your travels went well”_ Niven nodded and then slithered up Harold’s wrist and wrapped around his forearm. That seems to be his favorite spot and he can easily hide if it was ever needed. Harold ran his fingers down the snake’s dark greenback and then continued unpacking everything.

The door opens and Malfoy stands there. “Ah, I see you have already started unpacking.” His eyes flicker over the bed across from Harold’s on the right side. He walks over to his bed and waves his wand, sending everything to its rightful place and sits neatly on the edge of his bed. “So I see we share the same room, who do the other two beds belong to?”

Harold shrugged “I don’t know yet, I’ve only just gotten in here” He finished unpacking and then sat at his desk to finally begin writing a letter to his mum and da.

_ Dear Mum and Da, _

_ I hope you are doing well and don’t miss me too much already! Hogwarts is such an amazing place! I love the architecture of the castle, it was enormous! So many towers and lights glowing through windows and the scenery is **so** beautiful! It was one of the most exquisite things ever! The professors have been really nice so far, as well as the students. The sorting was a long process, I feel like we stood there for ages! That reminds me, I’m in Slytherin ! Can you believe that? My Head of House, Severus Snape, seems like a harsh man though, I hope to never get on his bad side. Merlin, I already feel bad for those who will. The feast was amazing, however, your cooking would beat any Hogwarts feast Mum! Also, Niven made here just fine, I think he’ll miss the rats that at home, but for breaks I’ll always come home! I got my timetable as well. I’ll leave a copy included with the letter. I hope to hear from you guys soon and can’t wait to see you again _

_Lots of Love, Harold Ainsworth_

He finished writing and added a copy of his timetable before sealing up the envelope and writing the address on it. He stood up and noticed that Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini and taken the other two beds. Nott was next to him while Zabini was next to Malfoy. Malfoy’s curtains surrounding his bed were close as well as Zabini’s. Nott was reading a book in his bed, he looked up when he noticed he was being stared at.

“Did you need something Ainsworth?” Nott asked cooly, closing his book in the process.

“Ah, no. Sorry, I was just looking to see who took the other two beds is all.” Harold replied as he gathered his things to take to the bathrooms. Nott nodded and then closed his curtains as Harold left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is a little short, but hopefully, I'll make it up in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I wanted to let you know that I did add a little bit of a description to Hal in the first chapter near the beginning.

Luna and Harold became best of friends, you could see both of them all the time together like they were joined at the hips. They were always giggling together and in the library looking over books. Harold found out that even Luna was Wiccan. Her mother had gotten her interested in it and when she had passed, Luna continued to practice. 

It was now October and a couple of days before Samhain . Luna and Harold were debating whether they should do some kind of ritual to honor their lost ancestors. A ritual to honor the forgotten dead. They needed to gather all kinds of candles and sizes. They would also need to cast a circle and gather what they would say during the ritual.

Harold was currently writing in what they called a grimoire. He was a section for the forgotten women when he finished writing and show it to Luna,

_ Women who were lost to us, how did you pass? Were you old and alone, crossing over with no one but your own ghosts to keep you company? Were you young and healthy, taken from us unexpectedly, your crossing as much a surprise to you as to anyone else? Does your body lie in a cold office somewhere, waiting to be claimed? Or do you lie under the stars tonight, in a field or a forest where you’ll never be seen? Forgotten women, your spirits are with us tonight, watching us from outside the circle. We remember you and want you to know you are honored. You are remembered. _

Luna smiled and nodded “I like it, it’s really thoughtful and kind.” Luna took the journal from Hal and then she started to write in it as well.

Harold smiled gently and leaned against Luna and closed his eyes. The scratching of her quill and her gentle humming.

Harold woke an hour later when someone yelled his name “Ainsworth!” 

Harold glanced up and looked to see it was. 

Malfoy was walking down the hall and was glaring at Harold. “Where have you been?! Professor Snape has been looking for you for over an hour!” 

Harold looked away guilty and swallowed to undry his throat “Sorry, I fell asleep when Luna was writing.” 

Harold looked over at Luna to see she was also asleep. He smiled softly and then back at Malfoy. “What does Professor Snape want with me?” 

Malfoy huffed and scrawled “Snape wants to know why you missed lunch today. You know we have to always show up in the Great Hall when any mealtime happens.” 

Harold frowned. “Why must I have to show up to every meal?” Harold shifted and in the process, roused Luna from her sleep. 

“Oh hullo Malfoy.” She said sleepily.

Malfoy glanced at her and nodded his head. He turned back to Harold and raised an eyebrow. “Well, aren’t you going to go see Professor Snape now?” 

Harold nodded and got up to begin his long walk to Professor Snape’s office. Along the way, he was admiring the view from the large windows when he ran into the person he was going to see. 

Professor Snape stood tall and looked down at Harold, “Mr. Ainsworth. I need to see you in my office now.”

Hal nodded “Yes sir, I understand” He then followed after the Professor when he begins walking in the other direction. 

They entered the office “Sit down” Snape pointed his hand to a chair in front of his desk. 

Hal sat down on the edge of the seat. “What is it you need Professor?” 

Professor Snape sighed and folded his hands on top of his desk. “Well Mr. Ainsworth, I’ll be honest. I brought you because I’ve seen your skill in potions and I’m offering you extra lessons, so that you may advance in your year. This is a one time offer and I will not ask again. Not even Ms. Granger is good as you, and she is most certainly a clever witch her age.” 

Harold was astounded, he liked to think he was good at potions, seeing as he grew up, he always cooked and just thought potions as cooking, but for the Professor to tell him he’s good? That was a lot to process. 

“Mr. Ainsworth, I will not offer this again, will you take it or not?” Professor Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

Hal blinked and broke out into a smile “Of course Professor, I’d love the honor to have the extra lessons!” Hal was  exhilarated, to say the least. His foot was bouncing with excitement and he couldn’t stop it. 

Professor Snape sighed, “I will be teaching you on Monday, Tuesday, and Fridays, Mr. Ainsworth. At eight pm on those nights.” He then waved a hand to dismiss Hal, “Off you go then” 

Harold nodded and left the Professor’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rather short chapter everyone! I hope you guys enjoy it though and don't forget to look at "Insanity"! It's got a creepy vibe to it and a different spin on things.
> 
> I do hope to update at least once a week!

Severus Snape had just the Headmaster’s office, however, when he left, he had the Daily Prophet in his hand. 

** _Daily Prophet: _ **

**Harry Potter Missing from Muggle relatives?!**

The headmaster was working furiously to find Harry Potter. Potter had been apparently missing since early June, almost three months ago. No one has seen a peep out of the boy since the Dursleys took him in and the Dursely never told the cops or anyone that Harry was missing. Severus knew that Dumbledore was only keeping Harry around to become the Light Saviour for the Wizarding World, but to find that the boy was just missing? It put a dent in his plans it seems.

It was strange when Potter didn’t show, but Severus figured it was due to the boy thinking he was too good to come here. Now everyone thought that the boy was kidnapped or worse, killed.

Dumbledore of course, was horrified to say the least, but what can you do when the saviour disappeared? 

Severus threw the paper down on his desk and poured himself a drink to calm his nerves. He had to write a plan for giving Harold extra lessons now, he knew the brat was smart, he could see it when he worked, however, Severus knew he should give Harold the lessons.

Harold skipped down the hallway to the common rooms, he was excited to say the least, he never thought in all of his short life, Severus Snape would offer to give him extra lessons. He couldn’t wait to tell Luna about what happened.

Before he could get the common room, he ran into someone, “Oof! Sorry sorry!” He flailed his arms about and teetered slightly before righting himself. He looked up to see who he ran into, “Oh! I’m so sorry Malfoy! Here let me help you,” Hal picked up the scattered books and paper as Malfoy did the same. 

“Really Ainsworth, you should watch where you’re going” Malfoy drawled but didn’t refuse the help. Malfoy took the books and papers and restacked them in his arms. “I appreciate the help Ainsworth, now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going.” He took off down the hallway as Harold called out, “Your welcome!” 

Harold sighed and shook his head before continuing to the common room. It was two days from Samhain and Luna and him were looking for a place to the ritual and Hal was excited, he could tell Luna was as well. Overall he is excited for what is to come. 

Luna Lovegood was a strange child, but she finally was able to say she has a friend. Harold Ainsworth, or rather to her, Hal. Hal was such a sweet boy, even if he is in Slytherin. She knew he had goals hidden behind his eyes, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. She loved that about Hal though, he was an open book, but if you looked at him long enough, he really wasn’t. Even though he has a loving family, you could see that something happened in his past, something bad. She wasn’t one to pry however, so most of the time she just listened to the magic whisper to her. Luna thinks that magic is a living begin in a sense, but then again, most people call her loony Lovegood, so she could be wrong.

The next morning Harold gets a Daily Prophet along with a letter from his Mum and Da. He sets the letter to side and looks at the paper.

**Daily Prophet:**

**Harry Potter Missing from Muggle relatives?!**

_ Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s saviour is missing?! Ladies and Gentlemen do I have a story to tell you! The-boy-who-lived has been missing since early June from his muggle relative’s home and no one has seen him since! Rumors have said that he’s dead or even has been kidnapped by you-know-who! Do we know what happened to Harry Potter and do we want to find out? _

_ Pg. 2 see more _

_ Pg 5 dementors leaving the prison?!  _

Harold sighed and threw the paper down in disgust. Honestly the things people can come up with sometimes. He hoped that the wizarding didn’t find anymore information on him, he didn’t need them to know he used to be abused. However he’s come to realize that, that isn’t him anymore, he’s not even Harry Potter anymore. That is all behind him and he’s finally happy.


End file.
